The Life of Mysteria Sanders
by M. McCann
Summary: When Mysteria, an exchange student leaves America and her old school to go to Hogwarts, she immediately meets Oliver Cooper, who tells her all about Hogwarts and pretty much promises her a spot in Gryffindor house. But things does not turn out like expect


The life of Mysteria Sanders.

"Will you be alright, now?" said Serencia Sanders a bit anxious.

"Mom" said Mysteria clearly, "I'll be fine"

"Yes… Well I know." Said her mum unconvinced.

"You know that Hogwarts is ten times better than Orehgoon. If not more than ten times"

"I know honey." Said mum and kissed her on the cheek as good bye. "Now hurry, you don't want to miss the train." Her mother scurried off, and left Mysteria at the foot of Kings Cross Station. It was weird, beginning at Hogwarts at the age of sixteen. It was very rare they took in people from other school, but luckily, she had got in. She stopped to check where her train would be. Back at Orehgoon, they didn't travel this obvious, with a train in the middle of London. Not very bright. Orehgoon was located in the State of Oregon, in America, and the school was hidden on the backside of a mountain. There was a big dale too. She took out her ticket from her pocket. It said 9 ¾. How odd. How peculiar. There was no such thing as platform 9 ¾! She saw a tall handsome boy with brown hair, with a trunk, even bigger than hers. He waved at her, and she assumed that he was from Hogwarts and followed him. He waited up for her next to a stone wall between the ninth and tenth platform.

"Want to go first?" he said. Mysteria shook her head and looked at him, puzzled. He looked at least as puzzled as her when she did not seem to understand what he went, so he turned around and ran right trough the stone wall. Mysteria was even more confused by this, but decided that it would not hurt to try it herself, so she ran right trough it. On the other side, green smoke was dwelling trough the front of the Hogwarts Express. The boy was gone. Mysteria shook her shoulders, and dragged her trunk onto the train. She looked, but didn't find an empty compartment. At last she found one, but the boy outside was sitting in it, looking out the window, completely bored.

"Hi" said Mysteria carefully. The boy turned his head slowly towards her.

"Hey" he said. "Why haven't I've seen you before?" he said and looked her up and down. "Are you in Hufflepuff, or something?"

"No, I'm new here." Mysteria said, and sat down. She knew what Hufflepuff was, she had read about all the houses at Orehgoon. Hogwarts was after all one of the most famous schools around.

"Oh, really. You're not 11, are you?" said the boy, and Mysteria thought there was a little hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No, I'm 15" said Mysteria and couldn't help herself giving out an little giggle. The boy seemed even more puzzled.

"I'm from America, I went to Orehgoon, in Oregon State before, but my family was moving to Ireland so I signed an application for Hogwarts and I got in" said Mysteria explaining. The boy seemed a bit more understanding; at least he didn't look so puzzled. He jumped a bit in his seat, as if he had forgotten something.

"Oh, I'm Oliver Cooper." Said the boy, obviously named Oliver. "From Gryffindor" he added with a little snigger.

"I'm Mysteria Sanders" said Mysteria. "From, well I hope I get sorted into something good.

"Mysteria? Nice name…" said Oliver and smiled.

"You think so? I hate it… It's way to weird. Most people call me Misty, except for my mum. She always calls me Mysteria." Said Mysteria.

"Really" said Oliver with a smile. "What house d'you reckon you'll be sorted in."

"Well, we didn't read to much about the houses back at Orehgoon, only about their founders, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Hilda Hufflepuff" said Misty.

"That's Helga Hufflepuff" said Oliver correcting.

"Oh, whatever, something like that" said Misty a little embarrassed.

"Well, Gryffindor is good, it's for the brave ones, and Ravenclaw is pretty good to, for the smart ones. Slytherin isn't that good. All the dark wizards of our time went to the Slyterhin house. Even You-Know-Who." Said Oliver. Misty had heard of You-Know-Who. One of his followers had killed her mum's cousin.

"What about the other one, then. Hufflepuff?" she said, thinking about her mum's cousin. She had been really kind; she always brought them chocolate pralines for her birthday.

"Well, the hat always sings about how great of heart and honest the Hufflepuffs are, with their many friends. But that's like the place were the un-special go." Said Oliver. Misty didn't really like the way he talked about the Hufflepuffs, but maybe it was true.

"Okay" said Misty.

"Have you got your school robes and everything? I thought I would change…" said Oliver. Misty nodded, and went outside while he changed, and vice versa. They sat talking for about two hours. Misty talked about her old school, and Oliver pretty much promised her a place in Gryffindor based on her history. Oliver bought her some chocolate frogs from a little fat witch with a stroller of snacks. There was almost nothing left.

"There was a black-haired boy in the other compartment with his two friends that bought almost everything" said the short with explaining. About twenty minutes after the witch had left them, another boy entered the compartment. He had very dark hair, it had a dark-brownish feeling over it. He looked misunderstanding at Mysteria, but at the same time interested. Oliver saw her confused look and introduced him.

"This is Adoni Lloyd" he said and made a gesture that he should sit down. "Where have you been?"

Adoni jumped a little from his seat at his words. He was quite busy harvesting Misty with his eyes.

"Oh, I've been in Ashlee Morison's compartment." He said and looked at Oliver.

"The Hufflepuff?" said Oliver and looked interested.

"Well, yeah, she's okay. She's cute" Adoni said. Misty started to feel quite uncomfortable in their company. Especially, since they were talking about girls like she wasn't there.

"Well, who is this?" said Adoni and turned his eyes to Misty again.

"That's Mysteria Sanders" said Oliver and smiled. "But she prefers Misty. She's new here, she's from America"

Misty nodded. The train slowed down.

"Well, see ya" said Oliver and walked away. Outside was horseless carriages. Everyone seemed to have someone to go with, and Oliver was already gone. He and Adoni were in sixth year, maybe they got different carriages. She got in one with a bushy haired girl, two boys and a smaller red-headed girl that looked a lot like one of the boys. She said hi quietly, and they greeted her back kind of scattered.

"Are you new here?" the girl asked.

"Yes. I'm starting 5:th year here, I went to Orehgoon before. In America."

"Oh, I've heard of that place!" said the girl exited.  
"Really?" said Misty quite surprised.

"Yes, I'm Hermione Granger… I didn't think that people could get in this late at Hogwarts"

"Well, it's very rare that they do… so I'm lucky." Said Misty. "I'm Mysteria Sanders."

Hermione smiled and introduced the other persons in the carriage. It turned out that the read-headed girl and boy, Ron and Ginny Weasly, were after all brother and sister. When she introduced the boy at the far corner as Harry Potter, Misty was quite taken aback.

"Oh, I've heard of you…" she said and felt very stupid.

"Most people have" said Harry Potter with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Hermione gave him a look.

"Were here" said Ron and got out first.

"Hope you get in to Gryffindor" said Hermione and left her at the big door into the great hall. They went in, but she was to wait the first years to be sorted. She was very nervous. Not only to be sorted, but also to have everyone look at her. She was a lot bigger than the little first years. A lady with a very tight bun in her neck that was named Prof. McGonagall told them about the sorting, and soon they were in the great hall. It was beautiful, with four long tables and a table at the front with all the staff. The ceiling looked exactly like the sky outside, it was raining heavily. Above her head there were candles floating in midair. Prof. McGonagall put a little stool in front of them and a hat that looked very old and torn on it.

The hat broke into a long song, but Misty didn't catch it, she was to nervous to make out any sound at all. The school applauded heartedly. The principal of the school, Prof. Dumbledore, announced that she was going to be sorted first, since she was going straight into the 5: th year. Prof. McGonagall still read her name aloud traditionally.

"Sanders, Mysteria" she shouted out, and Misty's nerves went from terrible to dreadful. She felt all the eyes in the hall turned on her and felt a little blush when she put on the hat. It fitted quite well, but it probably didn't look very good, as ragged as it was.

The hat mumbled in her ear, but the only thing she could feel was the terrible nausea in her throat and her heart jamming like a reggeaton beat in her chest.

"SLYTHERIN!" roared the hat, and the Slytherin table broke into enormous applause. Mysteria did not feel very happy. What about Oliver? And Hermione? She had almost made two friends in one day, and now they were like rivals. At least that's how Oliver expressed the relationship between Gryffindors and Slytherins. Her heart calmed, but now she felt completely empty. She sat down at the Slytherin table, but felt very weak, like she was going to faint.

"Wow, she's pretty pale" said a voice. Misty did not want to turn and see who it was.

"I think she's hot."

Misty turned but did not know which one of the many boys had said this. The disappointment was still pounding in her stomach.

"Here, have some pumpkin juice" said a boy with black hair and light green eyes.

"Thanks" Misty mumbled. He was pretty cute, compared to the other boys at the table. One was very pale, and had sleek blonde hair. One was really fat, and another one reminded her way to much of a bunny.

"So, who are your parents?" said a load girl. Misty had heard someone call her Parkinson before, so she guessed that was her. Misty looked quite misunderstanding.  
"Serencia and Trevor Sanders?" she said with a lowered and one raised eyebrow.

Parkinson gave her a snigger.

"And who's that?" she said.

"My parents" said Misty naturally, but a little confused. Was this some kind of a trick question? She took a sip from the pumpkin juice the boy had given her. Parkinson gave out an incredibly load false laugh.

"Your funny, I'm Pansy Parkinson." She said and giggled a little bit more. Misty did not understand. It was not a joke.  
"Wait a sec" Pansy said after she had left Misty in peace for a minute. "Nott, didn't you have a Sanders cousin or something like that?"

The bunny-like boy looked up and nodded. Pansy looked very pleased, as if she had solved one of the big mysteries in history.

The black-haired boy, that was called Jackson Denver, followed her to the Slytherin common room. He wandered to a wide stonewall that was overgrown with wicked-looking plants that grew like hands over the wall.

"Serpentine" he mumbled to it, and a door appeared, and slid open. They went in.

"Good night" Denver said, and went to the boys dormitories. It was very late, and Misty was very tired, her eyelids had been unwillingly shut several times on the way trough the dungeons. The common room was filled up with people that seemed a lot less tired than she was, but she went to bed anyway. She looked out the window, but couldn't see anything but rain and her own vague reflection. Her long blonde hair, the ocean blue eyes. She had purple circles under her eyes, which gave them a devilish effect. She looked creepy. She fastened her hair into a long ponytail, and went to the little bathroom to wash her face. The mascara she had put on earlier washed of, but left some black marks under her eyes. She looked criticizing into the girl watching her in the mirror.

She remembered no more.

The next morning she woke up by a girl with light brown hair shaking her shoulders.  
"Get up" she said irritated. Misty sat up in the four post bead.

"Who are you?" said Misty and looked at the pretty girl with uncombed frizzy hair.

"Regina Scabiose, I promised Snape I would guide you to your first classes." Regina said and pulled her up and threw her school robes at her. She had obviously gone into her bag and dug them up.

"Thanks, I guess" said Misty and changed quickly.


End file.
